A Chance For Peace And Quiet
by wintercanary101
Summary: All Jamie wants is peace and quiet, and tell her husband, Nathan, that even though they've won the Monster Jam Contest, she still wants to spend with him and enjoy the things she wanted the most.


A Chance For Peace And Quiet

 _ **What up, peeps? Jamie here, but with an all new update and story. I'm taking a break from the Resident Evil world for now, but don't worry, I'll still be writing "The Redfield Generation"; It's just that I'm busy with other stuff in life, so yeah. So, to start things off today, I'm gonna write a story for one of my favorite games: Skate 3. If you haven't played or don't have it, get it and play it! It's so much fun. I love it, and I highly recommend it for you, my favorite Fanfic reading people. This one is my first Skate 3 story, so bear with me. Anyway, here's a new story called "A Chance For Peace And Quiet". Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Just my OC's and my imagination. Nuff said, man.**_

* * *

 _It was a beautiful spring day in Port Carverton, where opportunity becomes reality, especially for those who skate at street contests, following the best pros around town, even participate in major skateboarding events that a huge deal in the area. But, all of that doesn't matter to 19 year old Jamie, a young teenage girl who came from San Vanelona to pursue her dream of becoming a well known pro and the first girl to skateboard in the male dominated skateboarding world to inspire women to skate, and even though she had achieved that dream, she told Reda that she'll take a break from all of the fame and glory, go out in the streets, and just skate around town with the other pros, who knew that she has what it takes to slam down tricks and learn form her mistakes when she bails off her board and ends up with either a scrape or broken bone. The young woman wore a black tank top, dark blue jeans, navy blue SB shoes, a diamond chain, and a light blue hat with the pink inside and on the bottom of the bill, all given to her by the_ _sponsors, thanks to the selling of the boards. But, another thing she has is a wedding ring, given by her bodyguard/husband named Nathan a year after the Monster Jam Contest, who had been there for her, and always stayed by her side in every event, even the time they were at the Rosalita Skate Park, going against Plan B._

 _While she was trying to open her mind to the streets again, Jamie skated around the University, grinded some benches by doing BS 5-0's, Nosegrinds, anything you can think of doing, but then she stops, then sits down on one of the benches she nosegrinded on, sighs softly, and thinks to herself. However, what she didn't know was that someone else was watching her and the last trick she did was the Nosegrind, which got this person's attention, so if one thing's for sure, she's in for a surprise. No more than five minutes have passed when a 22 year old young man wearing a white tank top, light blue baggy jeans, black SB shoes, a gold chain, and a wedding ring on his ring finger, saw her because he knows that Jamie would always need him whenever she sits down and thinks to herself, so he knew better than to neglect his wife and leave her on her own. So, with a soft smile on his face, Nathan grabbed his board, then walked to the bench, then sat down next to her, hand on her knee, his thumbing stroking gently, which caused Jamie to break from her trance, look to see her husband, and smiled softly at him._

 _"Hey...", she spoke softly, laying her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Jamie knew that if she could talk to anybody, it's Nathan she talks to because he knew that she's always unsure of her actions and her sense of doubt always get the best of her, so he's like her anchor that wouldn't let her float away from him. Jamie knew that she could count on Nathan, no matter what happens because in the end, all they have and needed was each other, but of course there's their team, the Black Falcons, that they have to lead._

 _"You okay, babe? You seem to be down...", Nathan asked in concern, his eyes filled with worry and love for his wife, knowing that she has the tendency to doubt her skills as not only a pro, but also as a skateboarder in general. But then again, Nathan had be around her more than anyone else, what with the sales for the boards, the photos, film, pretty much anything to take up their time to actually spend time together with one another from work. Hard work is more than enough for the both of them, and they knew that as much, be it one way or another._

 _Smiling softly, Jamie nodded, then leaned into her husbands' embrace, her hand on his, which caused Nathan to rest his head on hers gently, as if he was afraid to hurt her, but she looks at him to let him know that he won't hurt her. Such a powerful effect on him, for her smile and her brown eyes meeting his jade emerald eyes are the sure signs of comfort and reassurance. "I'm fine, Nate... I'm just thinking, that's all. No need to worry about it." She heard Nathan sigh, then feels his arms pulling her close to his still, yet warm form, having her to look at him, and before she could say a word, Nathan leaned in and kissed her, holding her close to him, as if he was afraid to let her go and lose the warmth of her body pressed against his. It didn't last long, as they pulled away, and stayed in that embrace for God knows how long until they looked at each other, and Jamie spoke up._

 _"All I want is a chance to have peace and quiet from all of the fame and glory..." Nathan was surprised by her words. Not wanting fame and the glory in winning the Monster Jam Contest? If peace and quiet is what she wants, then there is no point in denying that fact, that's for sure. With a smile, Nathan nodded, then kissed her cheek, and laughed softly. "That's what you want, eh? Peace and quiet?" Feeling her nod her head against his shoulder, Nathan sighed softly, kissed the top of her head, then stayed with her on that bench, looking at the world around them, a few people looking at them every now and then, but overall both skateboarders never moved from the bench because what both Jamie and Nathan needed at that moment was peace and quiet._

 _That was all they needed from all of the hard work they've pulled off._

* * *

 _ **Finally done! So, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**_

 _ **Also, if you guys still want me to keep writing "The Redfield Generation",**_

 _ **go ahead and pm me and I'll get back into it.**_

 _ **I need support, since life at home has been stressful,**_

 _ **so please help me out. Much appreciated.**_

 _ **Until then, farewell!**_


End file.
